


Goodbye

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's deliberately vague about whether or not the character actually dies, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Starts fluffy ends angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: Roman was shaking with excitement.There were three ring boxes in his pockets: one for each of his wonderful, wonderful boyfriends – and, hopefully, soon fiancés. Each ring was specially picked out to match each of his loves: unique and wonderful, just like them, and he couldn’t wait to present them to them. To get down on one knee, announce his love for them and hopefully, hopefully get a yes.Of course, he was nervous as well, but he loved them! And he was sure they loved him, too.Their relationship was perfect, perfecter than perfect.This would all go wonderfully.(Or so Roman thought.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wonderful partner's birthday!

Roman was shaking with excitement. 

There were three ring boxes in his pockets: one for each of his wonderful, wonderful boyfriends – and, hopefully, soon fiancés. Each ring was specially picked out to match each of his loves: unique and wonderful, just like them, and he couldn’t wait to present them to them. To get down on one knee, announce his love for them and hopefully, hopefully get a yes. 

Of course, he was nervous as well, but he loved them! And he was sure they loved him, too. 

They told him that every single day: as greetings or goodbyes, along with hugs and kisses and all kinds of affection, whispered over pillows in the middle of the night, and in any other moments where it just felt right to announce their adoration. 

They had been together for so long, so a marriage proposal was practically inevitable at this point, though who would do it was the one thing still yet to be decided. 

Of course, Roman wanted so desperately to be the one to propose: to be the one to get down on one knee and present the rings, to announce his love for each and every one of them, to ask if they also wished to forever be with him – with each other – as he wanted to be with them. 

So, he had bought the rings: carefully picking out each one to match his wonderful boyfriends. 

Roman would finally get to propose tonight, and he was sure that it would go spectacularly. 

He loved them. They loved him. They loved each other. 

Their relationship was perfect, perfecter than perfect. 

This would all go wonderfully. 

(Or so Roman thought.) 

“My darlings!” He called out as he stepped through the front door, shutting it behind himself and kicking off his shoes. “I have arrived!” 

Patton immediately emerged from the kitchen, stepping into the hallway, rushing to greet his beloved boyfriend. He wore an apron over his clothes and beamed widely when his eyes landed on Roman. He immediately went over to him and threw his arms around Roman’s neck. 

“Honey, you’re home! I missed you.” 

Roman laughed. “My love, I was only gone a few hours.” 

“So, you didn’t miss me?” Patton teased. 

“Of course, I missed you!” Roman said, cupping Patton’s cheek with one hand. “My love, my heart aches for you even when we have spent just a mere second apart. Every moment I spend not seeing your gorgeous face is a tragedy.” 

“Aww, you flatterer,” Patton said fondly, genuinely. “I love you so much.” 

Footsteps approached from the other room, and they both looked up – away from each other's eyes, which they had begun to stare lovingly into – as Virgil stepped into the hallway. He leant against the doorway as he looked them over, eyes flicking between the two of them. 

“You two are as sappy as usual,” he said, though he was smiling slightly and looked a mix of amused and fond. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it, hot topic – emphasis on _hot_.” 

Virgil snorted and moved from the doorway, taking a step towards his boyfriends. Roman immediately took a matching step away from Patton and towards Virgil, taking Virgil’s hands – that had sparkly purple nail polish on each of the nails, done by Patton – in his own and squeezing them gently. 

“I think you’ve used that one before,” Virgil said, letting Roman take his hands without complaint. 

“I was too distracted by your beauty to come up with a new one.” 

Patton giggled. “You two are adorable.” 

“I know,” Roman smiled. “But both of you, my dearests, are even _more_ adorable.” 

“Pat’s cute,” Virgil said. “But me, adorable? You’ve got the wrong guy.” 

“Hey,” Patton said. “No self-deprecation allowed.” 

“It’s not self-deprecation if it’s true,” Virgil said. 

“It’s not self-deprecation,” Roman agreed, before grinning at Virgil. “It’s _denial_.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Make me, emo.” 

Patton raised his hands, tutting. “Hey, now, stop bickering!” 

“It’s flirting,” Roman and Virgil said in unison. 

“Well, I suppose I can allow that,” Patton teased. Then, he looked around them and his brow furrowed. “Where’s Logan? He usually comes down to greet Roman when he comes home, too.” 

Virgil shrugged. “Probably still working. I doubt he’s even noticed Roman’s home. You know how he is.” 

“Then I suppose that I must go make sure our dearest nerd isn’t overworking himself!” Roman announced. He took a step in the direction of the staircase, before he paused. “Oh, and Patton, darling, when will dinner be?” 

“Just an hour. It’s spaghetti, your favourite!” 

“I cannot wait,” Roman smiled, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Patton’s cheek, before doing the same with Virgil. “Oh, I’m so excited!” He blurted out, his smile turning into a full-blown grin. 

“For pasta?” Virgil asked. “I mean, I know Pat’s cooking is good, but you’re not usually this excited.” 

Roman knew that he couldn’t give away his exact plans for dinner tonight: the proposals had to be a surprise, and he certainly didn’t want to ruin that. But... perhaps he could hint at it a little bit, just so his loves could be excited about it. 

He flashed them a grin. “You’ll see,” he said, winking at the end of the words. 

“Aww, are you surprising us? Are you sure you can’t tell us, honey?” Patton asked. 

“Nope!” 

“Just a little hint?” 

“Nuh-uh!” Roman grinned. “Not even a little one.” 

Virgil gave Roman a suspicious look. “You know I don’t like surprises.” 

Roman took Virgil’s hand in his own and squeezed it. “You’ll love this one, I promise, my love.” Then he pressed a kiss to the back of Virgil’s hand, before he released it. “Now, I’m going to go visit our darling Logan, and make sure he’s taking care of himself.” 

He turned and left up the stairs, humming to himself as he did so: ‘Do you wanna build a snowman’, to be specific. When he reached the top of the staircase, he immediately headed over to the door of the study and knocked loudly, in time with the song he was humming. 

After a moment, he got a response. 

“Come in,” Logan said. 

Roman smiled and pushed the door open. He was immediately greeted by the sight of Logan coughing into a tissue and then dropping it into a bin – onto a pile of other used tissues – before he straightened up and turned to look at Roman, pushing the small bin under the desk with his foot. 

“Apologies, Roman, but I have work to do,” he said, turning back to his computer and placing his hands back onto the keyboard. 

"No ‘dear’ or ‘darling’?” Roman asked, his tone a little teasing. “Just ‘Roman’?” 

“Apologies, darling,” Logan said. 

The teasing expression fell from Roman’s face, and his brow furrowed as he took a step towards Logan. “Is everything alright, my love?” 

“Yes,” Logan answered, just a little bit too quickly. “But I must get back to my work.” 

Logan began to type again and Roman watched him for a moment, his eyes flicking between his boyfriend and the screen. Then, Roman walked over to him. He stopped behind the chair and draped his arms around Logan’s neck, placing his chin on his curly head of hair. 

“Have you taken a break since the last time I saw you?” Roman asked. 

“I do not need a break,” Logan said, not looking away from the screen. “I have to get this done.” 

“You can finish this later, can’t you?” 

“I need to get it done now.” 

“Why?” 

“I...” Logan hesitated for a moment. “I just need to.” 

“Can’t you get it done later? Or tomorrow?” 

Logan sighed. “Roman, you often work on your manuscripts for hours on end without pause.” 

“And you always get me to take a break,” Roman argued. “So, now I’m doing the same for you, my dearest.” He paused. “Do I need to get Patton and Virgil to come persuade you, too?” 

There was a pause, and then Logan sighed again. He removed his hands from his keyboard. 

“No, you do not. I will take a break.” 

“Good!” Roman said, pulling back just enough to clap his hands together victoriously. 

Then, he moved his hands onto Logan’s shoulders. He squeezed them once, before spinning Logan and the chair around so he was facing him. Roman smiled at Logan, and then leant down to press a warm, gentle kiss to the centre of Logan’s forehead. 

“I love you,” Roman said fondly. 

After a moment, Logan responded with: “I love you, too.” 

*** 

Dinner was wonderful, as it always was when Patton cooked it, and as it went on, Roman grew more and more and more excited, so much so that his boyfriends clearly noticed it. Patton asked a few times, though it was clear that Roman wasn’t going to answer. And though Logan didn’t address it, it was obvious that both he and Virgil had noticed it, too. 

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on, honey?” Patton asked, his voice a little teasing. “Or are we gonna have to guess? You’re gonna vibrate right out of your chair at this rate.” 

Roman opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it again with the click of his teeth. He took a moment to think, as his boyfriends watched him consider Patton’s question. 

Dinner was almost over. He and Patton and Virgil had eaten everything on their plates, and though Logan had not, he had said that he was not hungry, so he likely wasn’t going to eat much more. 

Roman opened his mouth again, but all that bubbled up was excited laughter. 

“Wow, I cannot believe I am doing this, finally.” He got up from the table, his hands returning to his jacket’s pockets: one held two rings – Patton and Virgil’s – and the other holding Logan’s. He fiddled with them with his hands, but decided not to take them out just yet. 

He had a speech planned first: words he needed to say before the final question was asked. 

“Doing what?” Virgil asked. 

Instead of answering, Roman said: “I love you. I love all of you, so so much. My love for you is unimaginably infinite, like ever-expanding space. I have loved you all since the moment I first laid eyes on you, back in high school when we were oh-so young and innocent: just teenagers who had no idea what our futures would become, no idea that our love for each other would develop into something infinite and... wonderful.” 

Patton looked touched, his hand over his chest, his expression so full of love and adoration that Roman would have kissed him if he hadn’t been so excited for this proposal. 

Virgil also looked touched, though there was also surprise in his wide-eyed expression, like he could see where this was going, but didn’t know if he could believe it. 

Logan looked startled and his body was tense. 

“You are all so wonderful,” Roman continued. “Patton, you are the kindest man I have ever met, so sweet to everyone around you, so wonderful. Virgil, you are loyal and protective, I can count on you in any situation, and you are so kind in your own way, even if many can’t see it. And Logan, you are intelligent and spectacular, I could talk to you for hours on end without getting bored. You are all the loves of my life, and I wish to be with you all for an eternity.” 

Roman got down on one knee, and it was like everyone else in the room stopped breathing. 

Then, finally, he took the three boxes out of his pockets and placed them on the table. He opened them up, exposing the three shiny rings he’d bought, and turned them so they were each facing the boyfriend they were for. 

Patton gasped loudly, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. 

“Oh,” Virgil said, his voice coming out strangled. “This is the surprise.” 

“Oh,” Logan echoed, in a quieter, equally strangled voice. 

“Will you marry me, my loves?” 

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Patton squealed. 

He leapt over to Roman and threw his arms around him. Roman caught him immediately, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist. He stood up, lifting Patton and spinning around excitedly, a laugh bubbling up from his throat and filling the air with its delighted noise. 

“Uh, yeah... uh, seconded,” Virgil answered as well. “I- I will marry you.” 

Roman grinned at him over Patton’s shoulder as he set him down. He then removed one of his arms from around Patton and reached towards Virgil with his hand. Virgil immediately took that hand and squeezed it. 

Roman then turned to Logan, a big, expectant grin on his face. It fell from its place when he saw the expression on Logan’s. 

Logan was staring down at his hands which lay on the table. They were shaking. 

“My darling?” Roman asked. “Is everything alright?” 

“I- I-” Logan began, though he could not find the words. 

Both Patton and Virgil turned to him, too. 

“Logan, honey?” Patton asked, concerned. 

Logan suddenly pushed his chair and himself away from the table and stood up. 

“I cannot do this, I’m sorry.” 

Roman fully let go of Patton, releasing Virgil’s hand and taking a step in Logan’s direction. 

His heart felt like it was breaking into pieces in his chest, and though he tried to hide it, it certainly showed on his face. Logan spared a single glance at the devastated expression, before his gaze returned to stare down at the floor. 

“My- my apologies, my love,” Roman said in as calm a voice as he could manage, thought it wobbled slightly. “Is this too soon? We don’t have to get married yet, or- or ever, if you do not wish to.” He swallowed. “Please, tell me what is wrong.” 

Logan sighed. “I meant that I cannot do this in general, not just about the marriage proposal.” 

“In general?” Virgil asked. “What do you mean?” 

“I cannot marry you,” Logan said. After a moment of deafening silence, he continued with: “And I cannot continue to be with you, either.” 

The silence after that felt like a heavy, weighted blanket had just dropped onto the four of them, suffocating them and filling the room with a thick tension. Logan couldn’t even look at Patton, Virgil and Roman, though he could tell exactly what kind of expressions were on their faces. 

The need to cough rose in his throat, but he ignored it. Not here. 

He took a step back. “I need to go,” Logan said. 

He turned, taking another step in the direction of the door, but Virgil caught his wrist. 

“You can’t just leave like this!” He said. “What’s going on?” 

“This was always going to be temporary,” Logan snapped, finally meeting Virgil’s eyes and forcing himself to glare into them. “I thought you knew that.” 

“Temporary?” Patton exclaimed. “But- but we live together.” 

Logan yanked his hand out of Virgil’s grip. An angry look appeared on Virgil’s face. 

“Temporary?” He repeated. “That’s seriously all you think of us? Is this all our relationship means to you?” 

“That’s all it _meant_ to me,” Logan corrected. “It’s over now. I have to go. Goodbye.” 

He then left the house as quickly as he could, both despising and feeling relieved by the fact that none of them tried to stop him from leaving. 

Soon, he was out on the pavement, unsure of where to go next. Instead of waiting to figure out his destination, he just kept on walking. He went down the street, turned a corner, down another street and further away from his home until he was out of breath and starting coughing again. 

The coughing came and came and he covered his mouth with his hand, almost falling over from the force of the coughs. 

When he finally stopped coughing – doubled over in two and one strong wind away from falling to the ground – he pulled his hand away from his mouth and looked at it. 

Red. It was stained bright red. 

Logan straightened up, but did so too quickly and stumbled, almost falling to the ground. 

He grabbed the corner of a building with the blood-stained hand, steadying himself. His vision blurred, though his glasses were still on his face, and his head began to ache. 

With his free hand he clutched at his head, and as everything began to fade into darkness, the last thing he thought was that he was glad he had gotten the chance to say goodbye. 

Hopefully now they would not miss him. 


End file.
